I loved him
by i'dratherdream
Summary: Murtagh and his one true love, a story idea, not sure if it would work well but i would love some feed back and a beta for this story. Thanks much everyone. and please ignore the note at the bottom of the story.


I loved him

I loved him. But then he died and left my with this monster that takes his form, but certainly not my love!

I lived in Carvahall when I was young; I knew Eragon very well, Roran also, because my father liked to drink and would kick me out of my home whenever he felt it suitable. When I had nowhere to go at knight, arrow would let me stay with him until my father sobered up. I think it was just because he pitied me, because he knew when his sister, Eragon's mother, was wondering the countries, he would want some one to show her some hospitality.

Brom also showed me hospitality, letting me sit with him during the day and listen to his stories of magic and riders and elves. Oh how I wished to learn magic, though my father insisted it was not real.

Soon my parents thought it best to move out of Palancar Valley. They didn't tell me why we were moving, but I knew. My father had once been in Galbotorix army, but had simply left because he fell in love with my mother. It took many years for them to figure out my father left, but they did none the less, hence our moving.

On our way threw the roads, we were attacked. My mother, father, and younger brother were slaughtered by soldiers, and I survived by jumping as far as I could when they hit me, pretending the blow was massive, and screamed bloody murder when they shot an arrow threw the brush I had landed in, when it barely struck my shoulder.

I waited until I knew it was safe and walked to the nearest city, Teirm. A soldier fussed over me as soon as I entered, but I shied away from him and refused to let him touch me, for fear of him slaughtering my like my family. He called upon a old woman who cleaned me and raise me.

One of the most ridiculous, but life altering things that happened to me was when I was 16. I saw a group of young boys attempting to capture a cat and torture it. I scolded the boys and chased them away. The cat rubbed against my leg, and then said thank you. It terrified me! A talking animal was something I only heard in Brom's stories.

Within seconds a woman showed and cooed to the talking cat, she offered to tell me a fortune or some such, and I eagerly agreed, to listen to what Angela, for that was what she said her name was, and her talking cat Solbem.

I did not see it as a fortune for she didn't tell of my future, but of my past; that my father loved a woman who was no human, but a creature who performed magic. She gave birth to me, died soon after. My father fled for my safety and married the first woman he could find, in a place called Palancar Valley. He soon let his great depression of losing the beautiful pointed ear creature he loved take him over, and began to drink.

Hearing my true mother performed magic, made eager to learn everything I could of it. I spent my time doing nothing but study scrolls that spoke of magic, and an ancient language and watching then men learn to use swords.

I watched the men so intently, there movements, there foot work, there faces, arms, torso, and eyes, that I became intent on learning it. So I told the woman who watched over me that I needed to go speak with a woman about letting me work in her home. It was a lie. I walked as far as I could down the road, and sat there practicing levitating a rock, which to my great excitement did easily.

Finally a group of men walked down the road and decided to make camp nearby. After they fell asleep, I stole one of the men swords. I ran and ran and ran, all the way to Teirm. The guilt overwhelmed me and I feared I would get caught, but I never did.

For two years I taught myself thoroughly how to sword fight and do magic, I was very well at it all.

I would usually sit at the pub and watch those who were coming threw Teirm, trying to find something odd about them, but they always came up short. Until I reunited with Eragon and Brom.

When they left, I packed up my few belongings, and fallowed them. I didn't go far before Brom attacked my with lightning speed, much faster then an old man should, and easily pinned me between a tree and a beautiful sword.

I quickly explained my reasons, and recounted the events of my life and I could easily see the pity well in his eyes for me. Brom agreed to let my join them.

It was not easy to get used to I tell you. I practically died of shock when I met Saphira.

I became very close to the three.

When the Ra'zac attacked us, I was immediately rendered unconscious, by being knocked into a tree by Saphira. When I woke up I immediately attacked the dark haired man who was there. He quickly pulled out his sword and matched every swing I took at him. Unfortunately I tripped on a rock when I saw Brom's form, on a thin line of life and death.

I mourned Brom just as Eragon, but I also became ridiculously close to Murtagh, but not like Eragon did. Eragon loved him like a brother, but I didn't love him, I was madly _**in**_ love with him. Luckily the love was mutual. I felt betrayed when I found Murtagh was the son of Morazan, and Eragon had to force me to see him when he was in his _'jail'_, but when I did I felt like a fool for treating him so cruelly.

I fought in the war, I felt relief when Eragon and Saphira lived from fighting the shade, I cried myself every night after I thought my love, Murtagh, was dead, I stayed with Nasuada while Eragon and Saphira were among the Elves, I killed men in the battle of The Burning Plains, and I was there at the very moment Murtagh revealed himself as the second rider.

* * *

**Sorry it is lame this chapter! But i didn't want to do a whole story about this! So i summarized it in this chapter! Please review!!**

* * *


End file.
